


Disconnected

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Cashton, Cheating, College, Depression, Disconnection, Forgiveness?, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Muke Minor, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Calum are in a relationship, but Calum lives almost 9 hours away at a College. He can't handle the disconnection any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know what to write about, got some ideas from 5sos fics.

I can't handle the disconnection any longer, whenever I call him he makes excuses why he can't talk. We're drifting more apart each day, we hardly talk anymore we had plans that I end up going to the same college and we move in together. To be honest I miss him, we used to be best friends, then we started dating. When he moved away, that's when it went down hill.

''Hello?'' Calum asks

''Hey babe, what are you up to?'' I reply

''O-Oh Ash, sorry can't talk right now, got a lot of studying to do, I'll call you later.'' he says

''Oh, okay-'' I got cut off, he hung up

He never ends up calling back. I look in my savings jar to see how much I have, maybe I could surprise him. I go onto the airlines website and find the price to the flight there. Luckily I do have enough to go there for a couple of nights. I purchase the flight ticket which is in two days. I'm not gonna tell my parents, I'll make an excuse like I'm going to Michael's for a couple of nights. Since it's already 12 am, I decide to go to bed early. I strip down, and put some track pants on and go under my covers. I almost instantly go to sleep, I think it's because of all the stress that this relationship has caused.

I wake up at 9:30 am, the house is quiet. It's always quiet we only have my mum, my two siblings and me. I decide to give Calum another call, he never called me back. I'm not surprised. He doesn't pick up, I've tried almost 15 times. He's probably ignoring me because I'm just this non perfect short boy, who's not important to anyone. I wonder if anyone actually cared if I was gone. Calum wouldn't, he never cares. Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone I'm going to see Calum. I'll just leave, no one will care.

Later in the evening I decide to pack, since I'm leaving straight in the morning. I mean really early, I haven't left my room all day. I grab my black suitcase out of my closet and start to grab the things I'm going to need. I grab a few clean pairs of shirts, jeans, socks, and underwear. I pick my white converse and add them, I leave my black ones out for the morning. I add a couple of bandannas and beanies. I add my track pants which I wore earlier. I go into the bathroom and grab my toothpaste and toothbrush, and my razor. I go into my bed side table and grab my favorite picture of Calum and I when we first started dating. I grab a couple of packets of lollies and gummies. I grab my phone charger, and headphones. I grab my anti-depressants, I may need them. I add two hoodies. I end up with two suitcases.

I don't eat dinner that night, I never do. My mum keeps knocking on the door telling me I need to eat. If I eat, I'll get fat, then I won't be perfect for Calum. I don't know why I try when he just ignores me and pretends that I'm not there, and don't exist. I sleep in just my underwear that night, I struggle to get to sleep. It's hard, how do people do it? my mind is always full with stressful stuff, and Calum.

My alarm goes off at 4:00 am, I get ready to leave I don't want to be late for the flight. I put on my 'Nirvana' t-shirt, black skinnies and my black converse. I add a black beanie to my head, I quickly go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I carefully open my window and place my suitcases on the roof of the house. I grab my phone and hop on the roof, I shut the window behind me. I don't really care about the suitcase, they mostly only have clothes in them. I throw them to the ground and swing off the brunch on the tree and land on the ground. I get a bit of ground shock as I land on the ground. I pick up my suitcases and head to the bus stop.

When I get on the bus, it's hardly full. I sit in an empty seat on my own, it's about a 30 minute drive to the airport, but it will take longer if we keep stopping. When we arrive there it is 6:30 am my flight leaves at 8:00 am. I check my phone, 4 missed calls from 'Mum', 6 unread texts from 'Mum', 8 unread texts from Luke. I decide to check what Luke has to say.

6:01 From Lukey:

Ashton? where are you?

6:06 From Lukey:

Your Mum is worried, I am too.

6:14 From Lukey:

Please Ash, answer. Are you okay?

6:22 From Lukey:

Your mum is over here asking where you are. I don't know where you are :(

I decide to not reply, I don't want anyone to know where I am. If it gets too far I'll text Luke or Mikey, of course they're my best friends but they'll tell my mum and my mum will ground me forever. At 7:30 I get ready to check in, my phone is blasting with texts and calls, I turn my phone completely off. I put my suitcases in the baggage area, and hop on the plane. I sit next to the window, soon later a women in her late 40's takes the seat next to me. I put my headphones on and listen to music the whole time, obviously I had to turn my phone on to listen to music, so I just turn it on silent. I can tell the lady next to me can see my phone lighting up every few minutes or seconds.

At 11:00 am the plane finally lands. I head in the entry and head to the baggage claim. When I finally see both bags I grab them, and head out to find a Taxi. When I do, I ask him to take me to the college. It takes 20 minutes to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this in awhile.

I ask the taxi driver to drop me off at the closest hotel, to the college. I soon get dropped off at a hotel called 'Deluxe Stays', It looks expensive. I walk in through the big glass doors. I head up to the front desk, where a lady wearing glasses tells me to sit in the waiting room, since they're busy today. While I'm waiting, I decide to check my phone, I notice there are a bunch of text messages from Luke, Michael and my Mum. I decide to see what Luke has to say.

1:32 Lukey:

Ash, please where are you?

1:44 Lukey:

Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to whatever I did :-(

1:45 Lukey:

I'm actually crying :-( Everyone is so worried, detectives are trying to find you.  _Shit._

Detectives won't find me here, I'll text Luke in the morning. I decide to see what Michael is saying.

1:27 Mikey:

Ash, where the fuck are you? Your mum is so fucking worried.

1:30 Mikey:

Just tell me your okay, please?

1:38 Mikey:

Did I do something wrong? Luke is over, and he's crying. I'm trying to comfort him.

1:41 Mikey:

I'm about to cry, but I'm a man so I'll try not to. We're worried.

1:42 Mikey:

I messaged Cal, but he didn't reply.

He never does, after checking my phone for a good 10 minutes the same lady calls me over and asks If I want a room, and how long for. 

''Um, yes please, the cheapest room you've got. For 2 days and 3 nights.'' I reply, politely.

''The cheapest we've got costs $200, sound good?'' she asks, looking at the computer screen.

''Um, yes please.'' I answer

She hands me a key which says '145 Floor 4', I go over to the elevator and head to floor 4. When I get to floor 4, I see a long hallway, with about 10 rooms on each side. I soon find the door that says '145', I unlock the door and head in. When I get through the door, I see a bathroom to my left and a bedroom to my right. As I keep walking I find a kitchen, and a lounge attached to it. I'm pretty happy with what I see. I have a look at the pile of newspapers and scan through. I'm shocked when I notice a picture of my face, saying 'Missing Teen', as the caption. My mum is taking this way too far. I'm 18 years old.

At around 8:00 pm, I decide to grab a quick bite to eat, so I order room service. I decide to order a bowl of Spaghetti. It arrives at around 8:20, It's actually really good. After dinner, I head to bed in a big queen sized bed, I snuggle under my duvets and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing, I sigh as I reach over to see who's calling, it reads 'Lukey'. I answer it without thinking.

''H-Hello?'' I ask, quietly.

''A-Ashton?'' I hear Luke tremble through the phone.

''Hey buddy, you okay?'' I ask, kindly. _Why would I ask that, he's been really worried._

''Am I okay? am I okay?, Ash you went missing no one knew where you were?'' He says, sounding angry.

''Sorry, I'm fine though okay?'' I reply

''I-I still have no idea where you are?'' Luke cries ''D-Did I-I do something wrong?''

''No, no. Of course not.'' I reply, shyly. ''I'm not mad at anyone.''

''W-Where are you?'' He asks, still trembling.

''I'm visiting Calum.'' I reply. ''I didn't think anyone would care, If I left.''

''Well you were wrong.'' he says, angrily ''Wait, are you living there?''

''No, don't tell anyone I'm here, Just tell them I'm fine.'' I say ''I'll see you two days.''

''Okay, bye.'' he says, I can tell that he's smiling. ''See you soon.'' 

and with that he hangs up, I quickly get dressed into my 'Nirvana' tee, black skinnies and white converse. I exit the hotel and begin walking to the college. I head to the main area of campus, which I'm guessing is popular. I see a bunch of kids, I ask one if they know where to find Calum Hood. The guy answered 'Probably at the soccer game.' I quickly walked to where the soccer game was held. I get a quick text from Luke telling me to have fun and to say hi to Calum from him.

It was pretty busy, lots of soccer players running around on the field, students watching the game from the benches, and students buying food and merch. I look around for Calum, I do know that he does not like playing soccer, even though he's quite good. I stop straight in my footsteps, when I see a taller guy with black-brown hair, with his lips attached to a girls with Blonde hair. I keep telling myself that's not Calum, that's not Calum. I soon realize that it is in fact Calum, and he's cheating on me. Tears begin to fill my eyes and fall down my cheeks. The girl soon pecks his lips and walks over to a couple of giggling girls, they walk past me saying that, Calum and the female are 'Goals'. Calum begins to flick through his phone, I decide to either walk away and never face him again or face him and tell him how much he has hurt me. 

I soon choose to go over to him, tears are still falling down my cheeks. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, he quickly turns around, shocked when he realizes who it is.

''A-Ashton?'' he asks, shocked. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came to see my so-called boyfriend, but I find him with his tongue down a girls throat.'' I say, tears spilling out of my eyes.

''Ash, its not what it looks like.'' He says, kindly ''Lets go talk about this.''

He drags me somewhere out of the crowd.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Ashton talk about what just went on. Sorry for the short chapter.

We walk away from the field, so no one can hear our conversation. Tears still falling down my face.

''Ashton, I promise it's not what it looks like.'' he says, with those puppy dog eyes I fell in love with.

''T-Then what is it Calum?'' I yell ''You're clearly cheating on me.''

''Okay, yes I am.'' he says, looking guilty. 

''Who is that girl?'' I question

''Skylar, I met her at a party a couple of weeks ago.'' he explains ''We kinda hooked up, I'm sorry.''

''W-Why would you do this to me?'' I stutter

''I know, I'm a jerk.'' he explains ''This long-distance thing is hard Ashton, I-I missed you.''

''It's hard for me too Calum.'' I say 

''I know, I'm sure it is.'' he replies

''Calum, you better end things with that girl and tell her the truth.'' I answer

''I will.'' he says ''Um, so is that the end of us, I don't want it to be, but I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry.''

''I need to think about this, I will talk to Luke and ask him what I should do, I'll text you.'' I reply, walking off. I hear a quick 'Okay, see you later.''.

I notice Calum walking back over to 'Skylar', hopefully to tell her the truth. She deserves to know. I walk all the way back to my hotel room, I enter the room and burst into tears. I honestly can't believe he cheated on me, he betrayed me. It only just came to my mind that he cheated on me. It's like he took advantage of me. I have no idea what to do, of course I still love him. I soon decide to call Luke, I just need to talk to someone. I dial Luke's number, he answers after 3 rings.

''Hello?'' he answers

''H-Hey Luke.'' I stutter

''Hey, how's Calum?'' he asks

''He's a jerk.'' I reply ''He made me look like a dumb ass.'' tears start to fall down my cheeks again.

''What did he do?'' he questions

''L-Luke-'' I tremble

''Shit, what did he do? did he hurt you, in anyway?'' he cuts in

''H-He cheated on me.'' I cry

''What? I'm gonna kill him.'' he says ''Did he tell you?''

''N-No, I saw him kissing some g-girl.'' I manage to say, through the tears.

''Oh my gosh? I'm so sorry Ashton.'' he replies ''I'm sure he has a good enough excuse, I mean he is a good guy.''

''Yeah, I-I know, he said that the long distance thing is hard for him.'' I explain

''Yeah exactly, but he shouldn't cheat on you.'' he says ''I'm definitely not on his side, I'll call him.''

''Yeah, okay.'' I say ''Thanks Luke, text me afterwards, okay?''

''Okay, yup.'' he concludes ''Talk to you later.''

After the call with Luke, I lay down on the bed and slowly fall asleep, this stress is having a effect on me.


End file.
